


Second Impressions

by alexis (of_too_minds)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, POV Arthur, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_too_minds/pseuds/alexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur rethinks what he's always known about Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.03 The Mark of Nimueh.

Morgana watches him constantly, dark eyes alight with curiosity and…interest? He used to see only scorn there; forever falling short in her estimation of what a prince should be. But something changed the night they faced the plague beast. She was so fierce, so determined to save her poor, doomed handmaid. He can scarce believe it was the same girl who seemed to value her gowns more than the kingdom. It was as if he’d never seen her before that moment. Now he hardly knows what to think. She’s not his sister -- despite being raised his father’s ward -- but could she be something more? Did she even want that...want him?   
  
Too many questions, and no answers to be had short of asking. Arthur grimaced. He’d rather face a dragon without a lance. ‘Enough,’ he hissed and snatched up his sword. This he understood. Women? Never.   
  
Perhaps he’d ask Merlin. He’d earned Gwen’s favour; he must have gleaned some secret knowledge. It wouldn’t do for a servant to best his liege lord at love.

 


End file.
